What Should I Do?
by Yamadavina
Summary: No Summary


Untuk kesekian kalinya saya minta maaf jika tidak memuaskan dan membosankan.

Semoga anda menyukainya(amin^^).

WARNING! Banyak typo(s) bertebaran, EYD gak genah, alur cepat.

Happy Reading^^

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Tittle : What Should I do?

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, etc.

Genre : Drama/Friendship/Schooll life/Angst(mungkin)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME , dan keluarga Mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama Mereka . Dan cerita ini Murni dari Imajinasi Saya.

No Summary

"menurutmu bagaimana?" ucapnya meminta pendapat orang disebelahnya.

Namun sepertinya tak dipedulikan sama sekali.

Ia ingin bertanya sekali lagi.

Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Ia kembali mengahdapkan tubuhnya kearah depan.

Diam dan menunggu bell masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

Murid dikelas itu sedang sibuk memperhatikan apa yang di terangkan oleh sang guru.

Namun ada juga beberapa siswa yang tidur atau berbicara sendiri dengan sebelahnya atau sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

Salah satunya adalah namja cantik yang kini terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Meskipun tampak nya ia memperhatikan.

Ia menghela nafas.

Lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala(?) kursi itu.

Sesekali ia melirik teman sebangkunya yang sepertinya sangat serius memperhatikan guru yang berada di depan papan tulis itu.

"kenapa kau serius sekali" ucapnya pelan.

Lagi.

Ia tak mendapat respon dari teman sebangkunya itu.

Ia menghela nafas(lagi).

Hingga akhirnya bell istirahat pertama berbunyi.

"Jaejoong hyung, Junsu, ayo kita kekantin" ajak namja bernama Yoochun itu yang duduk tepat dibelakang junsu.

"kalian saja yang kekantin, aku tidak lapar" ucap junsu menolak halus ajakan Yoochun.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"baiklah, aku dan changmin akan kekantin, sampai jumpa nanti" ucap namja itu lalu berjalan yang diikuti namja tinggi, melewati meja junsu sekaligus meja jaejoong.

Jaejoong POV

Aku duduk dengan tenang dan diam.

Sesekali aku melirik teman sebangku ku yang tak lain adalah Junsu.

Aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

Apa yang salah dengan diriku?

Kenapa setiap aku bicara tak direspon?

Tidak hanya disini.

Bahkan dirumah.

Aku tidak akan mendapat jawaban jika aku tidak menyentuh mereka dahulu.

Suaraku seperti _**Angin**_ yang tak dapat didengar oleh siapapun.

Bahkan mungkin Seperti partikel koloid yang tidak akan disadari keberadaannya(._. malah sampe kimia #abaikan).

Sekarang aku merasa jika aku tidak akan dibutuhkan.

Bukan.

Mungkin memang aku tak dibutuhkan lagi.

Dan apa yang aku lakukan, seperti sangat salah dimata mereka.

Sungguh aku tak mengerti.

Aku selalu berusaha bersikap seperti biasa saja.

Karna mungkin tak ada gunanya juga memperlihatkan yang aku rasakan pada orang lain.

Aku hanya bisa mempercayai diriku sendiri.

Yah.

Hanya diriku sendiri.

Dan mungkin hanya diriku sendiri yang bisa ku percaya.

Jaejoong POV END

Namja cantik itu terperanjat saat seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan.

Ia segera menoleh pada sang pemilik tangan.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"apa?" ucapnya bertanya.

"aku ingin bertanya soal yang ini" ucap sang pemilik tangan sambil menunjuk nomor soal yang tak ia mengerti.

Setelah melihat soalnya jaejoong mencoba menjelaskannya pada sang pemilik tangan yang tak lain adalah junsu.

"kau mengerti?" ucap namja cantik itu memastikan.

"aku belum mengerti" ucap junsu sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"jika kau belum jelas, kau bisa meminta pada Minho unuk menjelaskannya" ucap jaejoong lalu kembali mengahdapkan tubuhnya kedepan.

"oh. baiklah" ucapnya singkat.

Junsu pergi menghampiri Minho.

Sekarang namja cantik itu duduk sendirian.

Ia hanya menatap lurus.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Sepertinya hal yang serius.

.

.

.

.

.

_Nunul gamumyon dullyoonun soridul  
_

_Gudaeye maumul gudaeye jagun saenggakdurul  
_

_Nae mame manhun jabum taemune  
_

_Dutji mot haesonna bwa mianhae mianhae  
_

_Nunmurui shigani  
_

_Ijen history  
_

_Gokjonghajima Because  
_

_You're my melody norul yonjuhalke  
_

_On & On (and on & on & on)  
_

_Non norae nae salmui soundtrack  
_

_Insaenge mudael  
_

_Barkhyojunun neorul saranghae  
_

_To bullojullae non naye norae  
_

Namja cantik itu tengah berbaring terlentang di atas ranjangnya.

Sembari mendengarkan musik yang mungkin sering ia dengarkan untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Tak dipungkiri jika lagu itu sangatlah bagus.

Suara merdu sang penyanyi dengan iringan musik yang ringan(iringan musik yang ringan? apadah :3 #ngawur) disertai lirik yang bermakna dalam(?).

Dengan mata terpejam ia menikmati setiap alunan lagu yang ia dengarkan.

Sesekali ia ikut menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu.

Tiba-tiba musik berhenti terganti oleh getaran ponsel yang sepertinya tengah ada yang menelponnya.

Matanya yang terpejam seketika terbuka.

Ia mengangkat poselnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya.

'_Yunho Calling'_

Namja cantik itu menahan nafasnya.

Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

Jantungnya pun berpacu cepat.

Betapa bahagia ia sekarang ini.

sudah lama ia tak mengetahui kabar sahabatnya itu.

Yeah. Sahabat.

Tangannya sedikit gemetar.

Kenapa tidak.

Seseorang yang diam-diam kau sukai tengah menelponmu.

Perlahan ibu jarinya akan menyentuh tombol hijau di layar ponsel itu.

Ia dekatkan ponsel itu ke daun telinga kanannya.

"_hei! Kenapa lama sekali?"_

Ucap seseorang yang ada diseberang sana.

Namja cantik itu tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"_kenapa diam? Apa kau sudah lupa padaku?"_

"em- a mian." Ucapnya lirih

"_bodoh"_

Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"_kau sama sekali tak berubah"_

"aku memang tidak berubah yunho-ah."

'dan aku tidak akan pernah berubah' tambahnya dalam hati.

"_yah. Aku tau itu"_

Jaejoong kembali diam.

"_ash. Kenapa kau diam lagi eoh?"_

Terdengar nada kesal dalam ucapan tersebut.

Ya. Kesal karna sifat itu tak hilang dari sahabatnya.

"ah. Maafkan aku" ucapnya meminta maaf.

"_ck. cukup minta maafnya. Lebih baik jika kau menemuiku sekarang"_

Seketika meta bulat itu melebar.

Ia dengan cepat bangun dari baringnya.

"tung-g-gu dulu. Sekarang kau dimana?" ucapnya memastikan.

Jantungnya semakin berdebar dengan cepat.

"_sekarang aku di depan rumahmu"_

"jangan bercanda!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak.

"_hei. Kenapa kau berteriak? Kau mau aku tuli eoh?"_

"aa- maaf."

"_bukankah sudah kubi-"_

Tanpa permisi ia menutup telponnya tanpa mempedulikan orang diseberang akan marah nantinya.

Ia lantas berlari menuju pintu kamar dengan cepat ia keluar menuju pintu depan.

'ceklek'

Seorang pemuda berdiri tepat didepannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum cerah melihat orang yang ada didepannya.

Ia segera menarik namja cantik itu kedalam pelukannya.

Betapa ia merindukan namja itu.

Jaejoong membalas pelukan yunho.

Lalu namja tampan itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"bukankah sudah kubilang jangan sering memina maaf? Kau akan direndahkan nanti" ucap namja bermata musang itu lagi karna yang lalu terputus karna jaejoong menutup telpon tanpa pamit(?).

"kapan kau pulang"

Namja bermata musang itu menghela nafas.

Lagi. Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kim Jaejoong, apakah kau tidak bisa berubah sedikit pun?" tanya yunho.

Ia sebenarnya tidak suka jika seseorang mengalihkan penbicaraan.

Dan itu juga yang selalu sahabatnya lakukan saat ia berbicara tentang diri sahabatnya itu –jaejoong-.

"baiklah" ucap jaejoong menyerah.

"dengarkan aku..." ucap namja cantik itu menggantung.

Dan itu membuat yunho fokus untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan namja cantik itu katakan.

"aku, Kim Jaejoong, tidak akan berubah. Karna menurutku lebih baik seperti ini. tidak ada gunanya bagiku untuk berubah. Meskipun aku tau ini sakit. Tapi sungguh, dan aku sangat yakin ini yang terbaik"

"tunggu jaejoong, pendapatmu salah. Kau tidak akan pernah tau jika tidak mencobanya. Aku sangat mengertimu!"

"tidak yun. Tidak. Kau tidak mengertiku. Bahkan sekalipun, tidak pernah ada yang bisa mengerti diriku.."

"jae-"

"please, jangan pernah membahas ini lagi" ucapnya tercekat.

TBC

riview pleass. thanks ^^


End file.
